Heartbreaker Vs Player
by x.Tohru.Seraphina.x
Summary: She's the Heartbreaker. He's the Player. What will happen you put the two together? Trailer Inside. HPGW RWHG FWAJ GWAS NLLL as well as other ships...
1. Trailer

**Heartbreaker Vs. Player**

_Love makes life confusing._

_But would you want to live a life without it?_

_- __**Unknown**__ –_

**She's the Heartbreaker.**

_Flashes to Ginny dancing flirtatiously with some guy in a club. _

**He's the Player. **

_Flashes to Harry chatting up some girl at a coffee shop._

**They both have their crews.**

_Flashes to Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, Alicia, Luna and Ray-Ray walking down the street laughing._

_Flashes to Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Neville and Bryan playing a game of basketball._

**They're two people playing the same game.**

_Flashes to Ginny walking away from a guy who is staring at her, heartbroken._

_Flashes to Harry texting a girl, saying "It's over."_

**What will happen when their paths cross?**

_Flashes to Harry and Ginny in a big argument, their friends watching. _

**Will the Heartbreaker get played?**

_Flashes to Ginny watching Harry and another girl together at a club. _

**Or will the Player get his heart broken?**

_Flashes to Harry watching Ginny sitting in some guy's lap. _

**Who knows what will happen when you add the two of them together…**

_Flashes to Harry and Ginny kissing in a park in the rain._

**Starring Ginny Weasley**

_Flashes to Ginny laughing at Harry._

**Harry Potter**

_Flashes to Harry smirking at Ginny._

**Hermione Granger**

_Flashes to Hermione blushing at Ron._

**Ron Weasley**

_Flashes to Ron serving Hermione a drink._

**Angelina Johnson**

_Flashes to Angelina gazing at a photo of her and Fred._

**Fred Weasley**

_Flashes to Fred telling a joke to Angelina._

**Alicia Spinnet**

_Flashes to Alicia asleep in George's arms._

**George Weasley**

_Flashes to George getting caught staring at Alicia._

**Luna Lovegood**

_Flashes to Luna crying into Neville's chest._

**Neville Longbottom**

_Flashes to Neville and Luna hugging._

**Ray-Ray Reese**

_Flashes to Ray-Ray receiving a bunch of flowers from Bryan._

**& Bryan Cruz**

_Flashes to Bryan carrying Ray-Ray bridal style in his arms. _

**A/N: This is my first HP fanfic. And my first attempt at a trailer. So please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Reunions, Introductions and Arguements

* * *

**Okay, this is my first HP fan fiction. It was just a random idea that popped into my. It was inspired by a fan fiction of the same title by ****mischievous.lil.girl**** . It is really good, and starts out the same but turns out different.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my awesome beta PlasticBagFreak.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling? I didn't think so either…**

* * *

Heartbreaker vs. Player

Chapter 1

_When you love someone, and they break your heart_

_Don't give up on love, have faith restart_

_Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on…_

_**Jonas Brothers**_

* * *

Ginny's P.O.V.

We are officially out of tissues. This is ridiculous. It's been two days. Luna should be over that prick by now. She should be out dancing and flirting left, right and centre. Alright, alright, so maybe we all do, but we have an obligation. As the Heartbreakerz, it is our duty to be out each and every night dancing, flirting, being damn sexy and getting guys all riled up before breaking their hearts. This slump has got to end now.

"Okay. That's it. All of you, get up. You need to be meeting hot new guys, not moping over that gay prick. I'm giving you all an hour and a half – be ready. Tonight, we're going down to The Heartbreaker." I narrowed my eyes and smirked, "Who are we and what are we gonna do, Luna?"

"Theheartbreakerzandwearegonnabreaksomehearts" she mumbled, almost inaudibly, at me.

"We can't hear you!" chanted Angelina and Alicia.

"We're the Heartbreakerz and we're gonna break some hearts!" we all yelled together.

And with that, each of us ran to our rooms, in this gi-normous mansion that Ray-Ray's parents have 'graciously' lent us.

Maybe I should back it up and tell you a little bit about me. The name's Ginny Weasley, or as the rest of the world knows me: The Heartbreaker. Me and my crew are the hottest girls in the city. Every guy wants us, but they're never gonna get us. We're the ladies that rule the clubs.

Let me give you the low-down on the crew.

Hermione Granger. All around tough girl, but she's as fragile as glass under that shell.

Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. I swear those two could be twins. They're so close, but they're never going to let anyone close enough to break their hearts anymore.

Luna Lovegood. Our current basket case. She's a helpless romantic that fell for a prick called Cedric Diggory. She's completely eccentric and is always up for a challenge.

Ray-Ray Reese. She's a daddy's little princess. But under that there's a rebel just waiting to break out. Her mother hates her so she moved her into this place, where we all live now together.

And then there's me - The Heartbreaker. I've never been played. I've never had my heart broken. And I _never_ will.

* * *

An hour and a half later, we were all dressed and ready to go. Each of us looking hot and ready to break some hearts.

Hermione was dressed in a denim skirt and a strapless red top. Her brown hair was straightened and her bangs were pulled up in a quiff.

Angelina was in black capris and a white corset. Her long black braids up in a simple ponytail.

Alicia was in a black halter dress with white footless tights. Her brown hair was in loose curls to just below her shoulders.

Luna was dressed in burnt orange v-neck top and dark blue jeans. Her white blond hair was held in a loose bun, with short tendrils escaping, framing her face.

Ray-Ray was a in a black denim skirt and a backless turquoise halter. Her long black hair was in soft waves and hung just above her waist.

I was dressed in a black skinny jeans and an emerald green halter top. My red hair was straight and hung to the small of my back where it curled softly.

Jumping in my car (my damn sexy car), we drove down to The Heartbreaker, yes, named after yours truly, with Petey Pablo's 'Show Me The Money' blaring out of our speakers. The journey was short but, as always, we caught the eyes of the majority of those idiotic boys.

With the car parked, we walked straight up to the bouncer, Lee, who let us in without having to join the queue; yeah, we're just _that_ popular.

As we walked in all eyes were on us, but that wasn't very surprising. Giving the crowd a smirk, I headed to the bar, and the girls went to grab our usual table.

Ordering a JD and coke for Hermione; two Vodka and Cranberries for Angelina and Alicia; two Bacardi and rums for Luna and Ray-Ray; a J2O for me and a round of watermelon Aftershocks, I pulled out my cash to pay when some perv sidled up behind me and huskily whispered in my ear, "A beautiful girl like shouldn't be paying for her own drinks."

I whirled around to face him and retorted, using a too-sugary-sweet-to-be-true voice, "And a girl like me doesn't need horny little pervs like you trying to hit on me either, but that didn't stop you did it?" With that, I handed my cash to Katie, a friend of ours, picked up the drinks and walked off to find the girls. That little perv was left stunned behind me.

When I got to our regular table, I saw the girls arguing with a few guys for our spot.

"Ladies," I interrupted, "what's going on?"

"These prats won't get off our table," replied an extremely angry Hermione. Woah, trust me, an angry Hermione is _not_ good.

"Okay, here hold these, I'll fix it." And with a wink I handed Hermione the drinks.

"Guys, can you please get yo- Ron!" I squealed, much to the confusion of everyone else.

Ron looked confused for a second before he jumped up and hugged me.

"Bloody hell, Ginny, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked after stepping back and moving his hands to my shoulders.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? More like what are you doing here?" I replied, with one eyebrow raised.

"Hey, I hate to interrupt your love fest but I wanna sit down and get drunk already," complained an extremely impatient Ray-Ray.

"Can we join you and your mates?" I requested using my puppy eyes, the ones he never was able to resist.

"How can I say no to that face?" he chuckled, "Pull up some chairs ladies."

After we were all seated, Ron said, "Now, Ginny, when are you gonna introduce me to your beautiful friends?" He sent my gang a wink. How…disturbing.

Hermione blushed, while the others giggled and rolled their eyes. "Okay, I get it Ron. This is Hermione, Angelina, Alicia, Luna and Ray-Ray. Girls, this is my cousin Ron. Your turn mister."

"Why are such pretty women friends with you Ginny?" I whacked him round the head, "I'm kidding, don't hit me. This is Fred, George, N-"

"Fred and George? As in Fred and George your brothers?" I asked, but before he could reply, they interrupted in unison, "The very same."

I chuckled and quickly hugged them both, before letting Ron carry on. "This is Neville and Bryan. Our other mate, Harry, seems to have gone missing on his crusade for drinks. Now, you never answered my question, what are you doing here?"

"You know that's a stupid question. I've lived here my whole life. Mr I-promise-to-email-after-I-move."

"Well, me, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Percy moved back out here after mum and dad retired."

"That's good. We have to stay in touch now – or else, you fiend. You'll never believe what happened at the bar."

"Tell us what guy tried to feel you up, we'll beat the shit out of him," George growled. I silently cooed at him; it's so cute how they're still protective. I was kinda the baby sister they never had growing up.

"Haha, calm down you two! The prick just offered to pay for my drinks while shamelessly hitting on me. By the way, pass me my drink 'Mione."

After she handed me the glass, I was about to suggest that we all go and dance when the prick from the bar appeared carrying a tray of drinks saying, "Sorry I took so long, dudes, but you know the ladies can't resist the player. Although there was this hot chick who-"

"You!" I screeched at him while pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

"You're the chick from the bar. Are you in my seat because you realised that you couldn't resist the player?" The arrogance was emanating from him in waves…

"No, I'm in your seat because it's _mine_, at _my_ table with _my_ mates, cousins and their friends. So, Piss. Off."

"Gin who is this guy?" asked Angelina from beside me.

"This is the prick from the bar. Fred, George, you can beat the shit out of him you want."

"Wait a sec, what do you mean _your_ seat and _your_ table with _your_ mates, cousins and their mates? This is _my_ seat and _my_ table with _my_ mates and these lovely ladies. Fred, what is this mad woman on about?"

I was about to beat the shit out him myself, when Fred and George grabbed me. Fred then introduced Prick, "Ladies, meet our mate Harry Potter, more commonly known as: the Player."

"This is the infamous Player? This is the supposedly handsome, irresistible, charming Player?" I scoffed.

Potter grinned at me and said, "The one and only."

I burst out laughing, much to his displeasure. "You have to be the most insufferable, arrogant, big headed, stuck up, ugly git I've ever had the mistfortune to meet."

We were all cracking up when Harry replied, "Oh yeah? And who are you?"

I prepared to answer but Ray-Ray beat me to it, "I'm Ray-Ray. That's Luna, Hermione, Angelina and Alicia. And this is Ginny, _the Heartbreaker._"

Prick's jaw dropped, along with the other guys. However, Ron, Fred and George quickly composed themselves and were about to scream and yell at me, but I cut them off.

"Don't you three dare give me a lecture about being the Heartbreaker. You have no right considering how you associate with the Player. I can handle myself. I was fine without you guys protecting me for to past 6 years. Don't you even _think_ about tell Bill, Charlie and Percy. Now, you guys can go and find another table. Come talk to me when you aren't gonna lecture me."

"We're not leaving this table. We were here first. _You_ move," replied Potter.

"Like I said, this is _my_ table. Now clear off."

"I don't see your name written on it," he sneered at me.

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that Potter." The girls were pointing to the sign on the table that read, "Heartbreakerz Table' while I was gesturing to the back of my chair which said, "Heartbreaker Only"

"Fine, you win," suddenly, his eyes glinted and he went me a leer, "I see why they call you the Heartbreaker. You are beautiful."

He was trying to charm me. Oh puh-lease. No one can pull that on me.

"That's cute, 'cause I don't see why they call you the Player. You're all talk, trying to make up for what you're lacking below the belt." I countered with a smirk of my own.

Everyone burst out laughing.

That's game, set and match.

"Come on guys. Let's find another table."

With that he stalked off as I waved bye to the guys. Fred and George called over their shoulders, "Angel, 'Licia save us a dance," and with a wink they were off.

"Angel? 'Licia? What the in the bloody hell are my cousins chatting about?"

They were blushing. Uh oh…Of all the days for me to drive down here…The day when I would need alcohol most…

"Erm… Well… You see…" they started to say.

"Save it. If you want to date my cousins go ahead. Just no PDA in front of me. And don't deny the fact that you think they're hot. I know you two like the back of my hand. Speaking of which, 'Mione I saw that blush. You and Ron would look pretty cute together. Remember no PDA in my presence. Luna I saw that flirty little smile you shot Neville and Ray-Ray don't think I didn't you watching that prick's arse as he walked away." I sent Luna an encouraging smile, "Luna, I'm glad you're finally over Diggory enough to look at another guy. Ray-Ray, I don't think Potter is good enough for you, but if you think he'll make you happy I'll support you."

Everyone looked shocked. They really shouldn't though; we've been mates for the past twelve years, nothing they say or do can get past me. Plus I know all their little tell-tale signs. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?

I'm the one who looks out for them to make sure that they don't get hurt like I did. I know how it feels to have your heart ripped out, and no one deserves that pain, least of all people I actually care about. That's why I watch out for my friends, 'cause I'm not gonna let some random prick rip their hearts out. Like someone did to me.

* * *

Two hours later, after eight rounds of drinks, twenty-two phone numbers and several wolf whistles, the girls were almost wasted. I pulled them onto the floor before they could get another round of drinks.

The sounds of Kat De Luna's 'Whine Up' fading out and 'Dance' by Lumidee and Fatman Scoop were rolling in. I was dancing the night away. When I looked around for the rest of the girls, I found that both Angelina and Alicia were dancing with Fred and George, big surprise there. Hermione was dancing with Lee, he's her best guy mate. Luna and Ray-Ray were dancing, _very_ flirtatiously, in front of Neville and Bryan.

I carried on dancing, when I felt someone trying to grope my arse. That is not on. I turned around and growled out, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" to whoever thought they could touch me.

And surprise, surprise, it was Potter. "Ergh, what do_ you_ want Potter?"

He smirked, "Well, I would like you to back that thing up on me, but I doubt that's gonna happen."

I gave him the finger. He merely smiled sent it right back at me. Prick. "This thing isn't ever gonna back up on you. Now, fuck off. You're pissing me off."

"I'd rather fuck you."

Ergh, does he have to be so infuriating (not to mention disgusting)? "There is no way in _hell_ I'd ever let you touch me. Now piss off, before I get the bouncer to chuck you out."

"I don't think he'd do that."

"Are you forgetting who this club was named after? Are you forgetting who the bouncer has been friends with for the past ten years? Exactly. Piss off before I have to get Lee to kick you out."

"Alright, you've made your point. But don't worry sweetheart, the next heart that's gonna be broken is yours."

"I'm sorry, Potter, but I think you've gotten me mistaken with those prostitutes that you pay to sleep with you. Now-"

"Errr, Ginny, I hate to interrupt, but Hermione's trying to dance on the bar and I got to get back to the door."

"Thanks Lee. I'll sort her out. Get back to the door before Dumbledore fires you."

I walked over to the bar where Hermione was passed out in the arms of a familiar redhead.

"Oh God 'Mione! Ron, thanks. Let me just round up the other girls and you can dump Hermione in the car." I scanned the crowd of dancers, when a voice behind me said, "Looking for this lot?"

Turning back around, Angelina and Luna were being support by Fred, while Alicia and Ray-Ray were being supported by George. "Follow me, let's get to the car. By the way, guys don't listen to a thing the girls say; you might get a little bit confused."

I led them out the door, waving bye to Katie and Lee, who were making out, and unlocked my car. Ron placed Hermione in the front seat, while Fred and George helped Angelina, Alicia and Ray into the back and then shoved Luna into the other front seat.

"Thanks guys, I really owe you one. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't helped me out." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair while chuckling, "Well, I would have probably flirted with some guys to get their help, but I'm glad I didn't have to."

"It was no trouble, Gin. Also…sorry about earlier. You were right, it's just hard to see our baby cousin as the heartbreaker," said George, quite sheepishly.

I smiled. "Well, I'd better get this lot home. By the way, I'm sure the girl would like to thank you, so how about we all go for a coffee tomorrow. 'Mione has work, but we can go to her coffee place. It's Marauders Place down on Brent Street. Do you guys know it?"

"Yeah, we do but, Gin, I-"

"Look, you can tell me tomorrow, I really think I should get them home before they start dancing on my car. My number is 07983473125, call me if you have a problem."

I hopped in the car and started the engine. As I was pulling out of my space, I heard someone say, "Do you think we should tell her?" which was shortly followed by a hiss of "Do you wanna keep your balls safe?"

Shaking my head in mirth, I drove off, back to the mansion, my head full of curious thoughts.

* * *

By the time we got to the house, Luna and Ray-Ray had sobered up enough to help me get Angelina, Alicia and Hermione up to their rooms.

Luna and Ray-Ray went to bed before their brains exploded from the 'banging'.

I walked into each of the girls rooms, shut their curtains, took their shoes and tucked them in. Gah, I felt like such a mother-hen.

I walked into my room and changed into a tank top and some shorts before heading down to the kitchen to start making my hangover cure.

I was too awake, plus, I only need a couple of hours sleep. I think the girls would kill me if I didn't make the hangover cure that my mother had taught me…

As I was creating the concoction, I pondered everything that had happened tonight. Seeing the guys again, meeting Potter, Katie and Lee - not to mention the girls' new crushes…

I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ!

Hey

Hey. Yeah I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. There's just been a lot going on in my life. I have managed to crank out some one shots, High School Musical ones though.

My life has been really hectic recently. I mean right now I'm in the middle of exams right now I've got about 5 of them left and I've been working my butt off at school.

On top of that I've helping out looking after my baby cousin born Valentines Day this year. And helping 3 other cousins deal with the deaths of their grandparents. Which brought up all the bad memories and feelings that surrounded my cousin's death almost 2 years back now. Also, in my family there have been about 4 deaths since Easter.

I've also had too put in a lot of extra work at my drama school for the upcoming production.

Regarding 'Senior Year': Basically I'm really unhappy with it. This was my first chaptered fic, and I really had no idea what I was doing and there isn't much of a plot. So my plan is to take it down probably sometime in July, re-plot and re-write it over the summer. And I'm looking out for someone who wants to co-write this with me. So if your interested let me know in a PM or a review.

Regarding 'Heartbreaker Vs. Player': My plan it to try and crank out some chapters over July and August. And I'm looking for someone who wants to co-write this with me. So if your interested let me know in a PM or a review.

Regarding new ideas: I've been working on another Zoey 101 story, which is yet to be posted. That is gonna have serious work done on it during the summer. I'm planning to post it after writing all the chapters.

So thanks for listening to my ramble. I'm sorry if anyone is gonna be disappointed by my choices. But it's all I really can do. So sorry once again. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed Senior Year. I promise that I'll let you know when before I take it down and when I repost it.

Xx Torhu xXx Seraphina xX


End file.
